My Prowl Is Stuck
by Phoenix1337
Summary: Prowl is relaxing with the former Command Trine when their worst enemy of all time makes an appearance. It does not end well for Prowl.
1. Chapter 1

**I was on DeviantArt a long time ago and found a pic titled My Prowl Is Stuck. I was immediately curious as to how he got stuck, so I asked the artist if I could write a story for it, and they agreed. this was born. It is super old and not very good, but still interesting, I think.**

* * *

The war was finally over. The Autobots and the Decepticons had finally come to a ceasefire, and a truce was formed between the two faction leaders. After months of tense relationships and threats of another war, things finally settled down on Earth. The Decepticons had agreed to achieve retribution for their actions against the Earth by doing service work. Many of the Decepticons had disliked this, but surprisingly, there were a few that enjoyed working with the humans.

While the threat of the Decepticon menace was gone, there was something else stalking the Autobots and the Decepticons. It was more evil and sadistic in nature than Primacron himself, and no Cybertronian was safe from it, Autobot or Decepticon. Every bot trembled in his and her berth at night, for fear they would be next. Even Megatron was not safe from the terror of this threat. And the menace that threatened to steal the sanity from all was none other than…

The fangirls. Their cause was illogical. It was unnecessary, unneeded, and it was downright disturbing. And none knew this better than Prowl.

Prowl leaned against a thick-trunked tree, quietly reading a datapad. Next to him was the Command Trine: Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. They were chatting quietly, resting in the shade beside the tactician. Prowl really didn't mind their presence; they were mature and civilized. The only exception was Skywarp, who occasionally cracked a disturbing joke or said something rude. The rest chuckled and continued talking when this happened.

Suddenly it grew quiet. Prowl glanced up, confused. The Seekers had frozen, their optics unblinking and staring at a group of humans. Prowl frowned and sighed loudly.

"Very funny. Stop doing that."

None of them moved. Thundercracker whimpered quietly.

"Look at the humans, Prowl. They are _fangirls_."

Prowl gasped and went as rigid as the Seekers. Skywarp shifted slightly.

"They can't fly. We can. Let's go!"

The three Seekers burst into action, leaping into the air and transforming, jetting away with a roar of powerful engines. Prowl felt his processor stutter in shock and fear as the crowd of fangirls squealed in delight.

"Look, it's the Seekers!"

"No, look there, it's Prowl!"

"Prowlie! Come here baby!"

"Oh, Prowler!"

Prowl eyed the approaching females and sent a desperate comm. to the Seekers.

/~ Please, help me! HELP ME! ~/

Prowl tried to scramble backward, but his progress was halted when his doorwings smacked against the tree painfully. The horde grew ever closer. Prowl winced when one let out an audio-splitting shriek of delight. He shuttered his optics and waited for the gruesome end.

_Oh, Jazz, I'm so sorry. _Even through his shuttered optics Prowl detected the bright flash of purple light, and suddenly he felt like he was being torn apart into billions of tiny fragments. It was painless, but Prowl also felt like those billions of fragments of himself had been dumped into a high-speed dryer set to _Unbelievably Fast Spinning_. Surprisingly the sensation lasted less than a microsecond. Prowl groaned and stiffened, feeling a cool breeze caress his back and doorwings. He could sense he was high up, but he wasn't moving anymore.

"Sorry, Prowl, but that's all I can do for ya. See ya!"

there was another explosion of purple light, and then the squealing and screeching of the fangirls came back, but many sounded disappointed. Prowl slowly unshuttered his optics, but he snapped them shut again almost immediately.

He was in a tree. Prowl gripped tightly to the thick branch as he heard it groan and felt it sway. Prowl cursed again and again in his processor as he gripped tighter to the branch, finally allowing himself to open his optics. They widened in bewilderment and surprise at what he saw. Or, rather, what he _didn't _see. The fangirls had vanished, and in their place were a small brown-haired girl and a fireman. The girl was saying something, and the fireman looked as surprised as Prowl felt.

"W-What happened? Where did they go?" He stuttered.

The girl giggled and pointed at the city.

"They got an anonymous call that Optimus and Megatron were walking through the streets." The girl winked at him. "Too bad that's not true. Now, as for what happened, you've been up there for a few hours." Prowl felt his processor stutter again. He would have to see Ratchet about that. It probably wasn't good.

The fireman blinked.

"Why don't you come down by yourself?"

Prowl looked at the ground and quickly shuttered his optics, gulping. It was so far away…

"I am terribly afraid of heights…"

The girl giggled again and turned to the fireman, pointing at Prowl while she spoke.

"My Prowl is stuck. Can you get him down?"

* * *

**Thoughts, anyone? Any at all?**


	2. Star, TC and Warp

**So many lovely people wanted me to continue this story so I will. This one is about Starscream, TC, and Warp, and it was seriously written at 4 in the morning, so... yeah.**

**I have one more idea after this, but I definitely will take requests. who do you want to experience the horror of fangirls (and fanboys- squee!) next?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Starscream sighed as he entered his private lab. It had been a very long day, what with all the meetings with the tiny meatb- humans to prove that the Decepticons weren't going to go on any maniacal rampages through the city and kill lots of people, and the conferences and… and… the horrid _fangirls._ They had been swarming every location the Decepticons had traveled to like termites on wood. Some of them looked diseased actually. It was absolutely terrifying. Starscream could have sworn even Megatron looked nervous around the human females.

Starscream shuttered his optics and listened to the comforting bubbling of his beakers. Now that the war was over, he was able to return to his profession- that of a genius scientist. His true abilities lay not in directing military attacks and leading armies (though he was pretty good at that too) but with the chemicals and formulas he created. It felt good to be _home._

Something akin to a soft giggle caught Starscream's attention and he looked around. There was nothing but the bubbling beakers of colorful liquid, so he shrugged and reached over to grab a datapad. The screen glowed softle, illuminating his faceplates in the relative darkness of his lab.

A soft knock came from the door. Starscream glanced up and called for his visitor to enter. To his surprise it was Thundercracker. His Trinemate looked around and shrugged.

"Figured you might need some company after today. It was exhausting."

Starscream nodded in agreement.

"I cannot fathom how much patience Optimus must have to deal with those humans."

Thundercracker sat down in a chair next to Starscream and leaned toward his Trine leader to look at what was on the datapad. Starscream tilted the pad to Thundercracker could see better, but once the blue Seeker saw there was nothing but complicated formulas on it he quickly lost interest.

The soft giggles erupted again and this time it sounded closer. Both Starscream and Thundercracker straightened, tuning their audio receptors up.

"Star… did you hear that?" Thundercracker whispered.

Starscream nodded and slowly swept his gaze over his room. There seemed to be nothing out of place.

"I heard it before you came in. I thought it was one of the beakers."

Thundercracker swallowed nervously.

"Why is it always us? First with Prowl, now here…"

Starscream shook himself, his wings nervously fluttering.

"Now, we have no proof it's one of _them._ It could be a beaker, like I thought. But just to be on the safe side, let's get back to the throne room."

Thundercracker nodded quickly and stood, turning toward the doorway. Then he froze. Standing in the middle of the doorway was a teen girl, her hair tied back into a ponytail and wearing a wide grin. She giggled excitedly and took a step forward.

The two screams that followed echoed through the Nemesis, alerting nearly every Decepticon on board. Starscream scrambled back, knocking over a table and spilling several containers of purple and blue fluid. The containers crashed to the ground and shattered, sending droplets everywhere.

" Oh Star~" The fangirl hummed.

Thundercracker whimper-sobbed when his wings met wall. Starscream panted nervously as he eyed the female that kept approaching.

"What- what do you want? Just l-leave us alone!"

The fangirl giggled and shook her head, making her ponytail bounce. Just then Breakdown appeared in the doorway, looking worried.

"I heard someone scream, are you two…"

He followed Thundercracker's terrified gaze to the floor and to the small girl that had turned to look at him. Breakdown's optics widened and he let out a strangled gasp. He turned tail and made it about three steps before he crashed to the ground in a dead faint. Thundercracker glanced at Starscream.

"Can't- can't you just step on it?"

Starscream whined and shook his helm.

"And invoke the wrath of every single member of their species? No… no way am I going to do that."

The fangirl had halved the distance between them now. Thundercracker moaned and slumped to the floor as well, just like Breakdown. Starscream looked at his fallen Trinemate and then to the female. She smiled.

"Guess it's just you and me now, Star. All alone in this dark room."

Starscream's optics widened almost comically at the implication and he yelped.

"No, no, no, no! Go away! Leave me alone, please!"

Starscream scooted over to Thundercracker and crouched down, never taking his optics off the advancing fangirl. Then, as if he suddenly had a boost of courage (though it was actually blind terror) Starscream lifted his brother into his arms and with the aid of his thrusters leaped over the fangirl in epic slow motion. The chemicals behind the fangirl exploded awesomely as she began to follow Starscream, also in slow motion. Thus began a chase with awesome orchestral music and laser fire from nowhere.

Finally, Starscream made it to the hangar deck on the top of the Nemesis and took to the skies, leaving the fangirl behind. But, because this is a fangirl, she had brought a jetpack. After all, the Nemesis is in the air. How else would she have gotten on it in the first place? The fangirl powered up the jetpack and rocketed toward Starscream, who was noticeably slower because he was carrying his fallen brother.

Starscream yelped and pushed himself to go faster, straining his systems as hard as he dared. But it was no use. The fangirl steadily gained on them, closer and closer, a maniacal grin on her face and bugs in her teeth (because those pesky insects are always in the way).

"Skywarp, get your purple aft to my position and warp us out of here or you may never see us alive again!"

A purple flash momentarily blinded Starscream as Skywarp popped into existence with a grin.

"Hey Screamer, what's up! You're flying slow."

Starscream looked at his Trinemate with undisguised panic.

"Fangirl, following, teleport, now!"

Skywarp glanced behind Starscream and nearly fell from the sky in horror. He latched onto Starscream's wrist and activated the teleport sequence just as the fangirl closed on them. They reappeared in the Sahara desert, far away from what would have been certain doom.

Starscream hugged Skywarp in a rare display of love, accidentally dropping Thundercracker. But he didn't feel it because he was still passed out. But the three Seekers were safe. For now.


End file.
